Kiseki
Kiseki (キセキ) is Tadase's Guardian Character, created from his desire to become stronger and his dream of world domination. History When Tadase was little, he promised his grandma that he would become "stronger and kinder, someone great.". Soon after making this promise, we see Tadase trying to split up a fight between two boys his age, but fails to do so. When he was pushed back by one of the boys, he happened to land on a flower, crushing it in the process. He then begun to cry proclaiming he could only do a little, "my world is a small world". At this moment of doubt, Kiseki's egg hatched and told him that he shouldn't cry, because king's don't cry. Immediatly, Tadase stopped crying and smiled. Appearance Kiseki is a peach-skinned Guardian Character, who have short and cleansed hair, within a style like Tadase's. His hair color is a lavender or lilac color, and his eye color is cyan. Kiseki's typical appearance is that of a king. He wears a blue medieval outfit that almost resembles a French type, a red royal cape draped on his back, and a small, golden crown on his head. Personality As a person, he is very confident and egotistical, and thinks of the other Guardian Characters as "servants" and "commoners", who ignore him at times. He usually bosses other Guardian Characters around. In Chapter 22, we see a slight change in his personality from what he usually acts like. After transforming into Platinum Royale for the first time, Kiseki says: "I'm just saying that... Tadase's strength is your kindness! If a king is not kind, he cannot take over the world!" blushing while doing so. Both Kiseki and Tadase smile at this. The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes Kiseki as a person who "looks and acts like a king" and is "especially good at giving orders". Voice Actor In the anime television series, Kiseki is voiced by Kaya Miyake and in Italian Dub by Cinzia Massironi. Special Powers Kiseki's Powers Like the other Guardian Characters, Kiseki can sense the presence of X-Eggs and other Guardian Characters. Character Change Kiseki can use Character Change to give Tadase a golden staff with protective abilities. When in this state, Tadase can use "Holy Crown" which is used mainly as protection, but has been used offensively. In this state, Tadase tends to become egotistical. It is usually activated whenever someone says "Prince" around Tadase. Character Transformation Platinum Royale Though they could not Character Transform before, they are able to do so with the help of the Humpty Lock and can become "Platinum Royale". Outfit: In this state, Tadase wears a frilly yellow costume with a cape, similar to a king's. He also gains a crown. Items: *Golden Staff *Royale Sword Abilities: "Platinum Royale" can use the move "Holy Crown" which is a protective barrier just like in his character change, but stronger; as well as "White Decoration", which appears to be a restoration move; he can also use "Holy Crown Special" to create a gigantic force field. Etymology Kiseki's name is translated to "miracle" in Japanese. Trivia Gallery See also *Tadase Hotori *Guardian Character *The Guardians *Dollhouse Category:Male characters Category:Guardian Characters